


fish are friends, not food

by cuteashale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia still doesn't quite have the hang of this "being human" thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fish are friends, not food

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see ao3!! I accidentally dove headfirst into some animes and sorely neglected any Teen Wolf fics I was working on. Sorry about that! I'm back now with a quick little Stiles x Malia drabble to ease my way back into writing for these babes. Enjoy!

"Oh my God!"

 

Stiles flails backward and smacks both hands through the air in front of him. “Malia. You’re  _naked_.”

 

Malia glances down at herself and shrugs. “Yeah. So?”

 

Stiles holds one hand out in front of him, effectively cutting off his view of Malia’s naked body.

 

"So," he says, gesturing with his free hand, "usually we wear clothes inside the house."

 

"I just took a shower. You don’t wear clothes in the shower."

 

Stiles gapes. “Okay, true, but…” He squints. “You’re out of the shower.”

 

"Yeah," Malia agrees slowly, like Stiles is exceptionally dim, "I know that. I was going to get dressed."

 

That makes him pause. Stiles drops his hands and twists to look around his room. “Did you bring clothes with you?”

 

"No." Malia states this like it’s something obvious. Stiles blinks at her. "I’m going to borrow yours," she continues, walking past him and opening his dresser.

 

"Oh." 

 

Stiles keeps his eyes averted as Malia pulls on one of his tshirts and bends down to retrieve a pair of boxer shorts. He turns his head when she walks toward him and smiles as she leans up and presses her nose against his cheek.

 

It’s not a kiss, not really, but it’s something she does often enough that he’s come to think of it as such. She says it’s a way of scenting him – of making sure they smell enough like each other. He likes it.

 

"For the record," Stiles says, letting Malia pull him toward his bed, "Humans aren’t usually so chill with nudity. Food for thought, babe."

 

Malia bounces onto Stiles’ bed and grins. “Okay,  _babe._ ” She draws out the word, playful. “I’ll try and remember that.”

 

"Me, though – I’m pretty okay with it. Nudity, I mean."

 

Malia raises her eyebrows. “Really? ‘Cause you looked like you were going to have a heart attack when you saw me.”

 

"You just – you!" Stiles splutters. "You surprised me, that’s all!"

 

"Mmhm…" Malia crosses her legs under herself and smiles. "Does this count as my humanity lesson for the day? Because I could really go for something to eat instead of boring learning."

 

"Hey, learning is important, Malia. You agreed to daily lessons. ‘Fish are friends, not food’, right?" 

 

Malia groans, flopping backward into Stiles’ pillows. “You’re just making me hungrier.”

 

"Well," Stiles says, "I guess we could take a break. Ice cream? Or pizza?"

 

Malia shoots upright, beaming. “Both!”


End file.
